OBJECTIVES The purpose of Cell Culture Core (Core B) will be to provide primary culture endothelial cells and other cell types for experimental purposes to investigators involved in the Program Project. The Core B personnel will be involved in the following: i) purchasing sera, growth factors, media, and culture dishes in bulk so as to provide cost-effectively the cells and media; ii) isolating and characterizing endothelial cells from lung tissue; iii) supplying characterizing primary endothelial cells and other cell types (e.g., monocytes) to the Program Project investigators for use in their experiments; and iv) preparing sterilized culture media for the investigators.